


Il Canto della Pioggia

by Nelith



Category: Original Work, thriller - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Appena la vide che si avvicinava le sorrise e lei ricambiò, nonostante il cappuccio calato sulla testa. Gli occhi grigi della cantante sembravano ardere di qualcosa di famelico, per un momento Wang ebbe paura, poi l'allontanò; non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.<br/>«Non te l'ho neppure detto, ma quel vestito ti sta benissimo.» a quelle parole Juan arrossì, mormorando un timido ringraziamento. Sun le tese una mano avvolta in sottili guanti scuri, e lei l'accettò con un sorriso. «Vieni con me, voglio mostrarti una cosa.» non fece in tempo a rispondere che stavano già tornando verso Hollywood Road, diretti verso ovest.[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Canto della Pioggia

 

Hong Kong appariva come una foresta multicolore dal porto. Le luci dei grattacieli si riflettevano sul mare, danzando sulle onde. Wang Juan sollevò gli occhi al cielo, dense nubi temporalesche si erano addensate sopra l'isola e i tuoni iniziavano a riecheggiare in lontananza.

 _ Spero di arrivare a terra prima che scoppi il temporale._ Il vento le spostò i capelli corvini sul viso mentre attendeva con impazienza l'arrivo al porto Victoria, ormai sempre più vicino.

Wang fu la prima a scendere a terra, proprio quando le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere violente.

«Maledizione!» imprecò, mentre cercava di sollevare il cappuccio dell'impermeabile scuro. Non rallentò il passo, nonostante non si sentisse troppo sicura con quelle scarpe dal tacco così alto; con una mano teneva il cappuccio calato sulla testa mentre con l'altra stringeva la borsetta contro il petto. Barcollò un paio di volte mentre correva, ma riuscì ad evitare di cadere; non voleva arrivare all'appuntamento più fradicia di quanto non fosse già. Per l'occasione aveva scelto il suo abito occidentale preferito, amava il modo in cui il tubino viola la fasciava mettendo in risalto le sue curve. Corse rapida lungo le strade e i vicoli, l'unico suo pensiero era la destinazione che doveva raggiungere, non poteva fare tardi. Non poteva perdersi lo spettacolo.

 

 Mentre correva a testa bassa vide un riflesso azzurro intenso sull'asfalto bagnato, non avrebbe confuso quella luce con nessun'altra di Hong Kong. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide l'insegna al neon azzurra con la scritta "Yǔzhīgē1", sorrise e si avvicinò all'ingresso dove un uomo massiccio controllava le persone che volevano entrare nel night. Juan aspettò paziente il suo turno sotto l'acqua, cercando la tessera dentro la borsetta.

L'uomo le sorrise e la fece entrare immediatamente, facendo qualche rapida battuta sul tempo, ma i temporali erano all'ordine del giorno, specie in estate. «Speriamo solo non sia un tifone.» borbottò dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata alla porta, prima che le si chiudesse alla spalle.

Lasciò l'impermeabile all'addetta al guardaroba, che le sorrise cordiale, prima di dirigersi verso la sala principale.

Il night era avvolto nella penombra; calde luci suffuse illuminavano i piccoli tavolini circolari disposti in modo ordinato per tutta la sala, mentre sul palco, in fondo ad essa, sembrava regnare una luce spettrale, come se quel luogo appartenesse ad un altro mondo. Wang fu accompagnata ad un tavolino in disparte sulla sinistra, da cui poteva vedere senza difficoltà il palco. Ordinò un bicchiere di Baijiu2 e rivolse subito la sua attenzione al cuore della sala; i musicisti disposti su un lato iniziarono a suonare una melodia lenta, quasi malinconica, una fusione di note orientali e occidentali che sembravano rappresentare la città stessa.

Hong Kong era una fusione perfetta tra Cina e Occidente, alti grattacieli si alternavano ad antichi templi Buddisti, ma non c'era nulla di stonato in quell'insieme. Hong Kong era un mondo a sé, con le sue luci, i suoi colori e i suoi odori, proprio come quella melodia che lentamente prendeva vita nel locale.

In fondo al palco, dietro un paravento di carta, si accesero alcune luci che mostrarono una sagoma scura ondeggiare sinuosa, seguendo il ritmo della musica. Juan la osservò muoversi con grazia, ammirando ogni suo movimento, specie quando le vide uscire da dietro il paravento, non notando neppure il cameriere che le portò un bicchiere di vino ambrato.

Sun Huan quella sera indossava un chimono nero, legato con un obi rosso ricamato che riprendeva i fiori del vestito e della dalia che aveva tra i corti capelli neri a caschetto. La voce di Sun risuonò nella sala ammutolita, Wang non era la sola che la fissava quasi a bocca aperta, ma lei non li notava, troppo concentrata sulla cantante.

Tutte le volte che Juan la vedeva, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse l'essenza stessa di Hong Kong; si muoveva tra i due mondi che si fondevano nella città e la sua voce sembrava venire da un luogo al di fuori del tempo. La luce azzurra che l'avvolgeva sembrava rimarcare questo suo strano aspetto. Wang poteva distinguere il volto affusolato dai delicati tratti orientali, ma i suoi occhi a mandorla erano di un grigio che ricordava le nubi temporalesche, un colore per nulla cinese. Questa sua peculiarità non faceva altro che renderla più attraente e misteriosa.

Ascoltava la sua voce lasciandosi trasportare attraverso le vie della città, tra grattacieli, templi e parchi. Le sembrava quasi di essere al Victoria Peak3, ad osservare la metropoli dalla sommità dell'oasi. Era sotto la pioggia scrosciante e osservava le luci quasi abbaglianti della città, Huan le era accanto e cantava solo per lei.

Quando la prima canzone terminò fu portata di nuovo all'interno del night dall'interruzione della musica, quasi barcollò sulla sedia. Inspirò a fondo per calmarsi e sorseggiò un po' del liquore che aveva ordinato.

Sun cantò ancora molte volte, prendendosi una pausa di tanto in tanto chiacchierando con i clienti del locale, sorseggiando un po' di tè in loro compagnia. Wang aveva parlato la prima volta con lei in quel modo, e anche quella sera le due donne si ritrovarono ad essere sedute allo stesso tavolo.

«Sei venuta anche questa sera.» la cantante l'aveva guardata spesso durante le esibizioni, ma non voleva mostrarsi troppo ansiosa di stare con lei, non sarebbe stato saggio, quindi aveva aspettato. Aveva atteso che le ore passassero e che nessuno avrebbe fatto caso alla loro piccola chiacchierata.

«Naturalmente, non mi perderei una tua esibizione per nulla al mondo. Non possono impedirmelo neppure i tifoni.» Huan sorrise portandosi la tazzina di tè alle labbra. Quando la riappoggiò al tavolino era rimasto impresso il segno del suo rossetto sulla ceramica lavorata.

«Ancora due canzoni e ho finito.» si sporse verso di lei sorridendo maliziosa, sfiorandole delicatamente una mano «Vediamoci a Man Mo Temple, non è troppo distante da qui, poi potremmo… » lasciò in sospeso quella frase e si alzò facendole l'occhiolino, tornando verso il palco.

 

Juan aspettava vicino all'ingresso del tempio, la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere ma probabilmente ne sarebbe scesa ancora; il vento spazzava violento le strade, e i tuoni continuavano ad echeggiare fragorosi. La donna inspirava a grandi boccate l'aria umida, cercando di raccogliere tutto il coraggio che aveva per quello che stava per succedere.

_ Non posso crederci_ . Più ripensava a quell'invito, più sentiva le guance infiammarsi per l'imbarazzo, ma allo stesso tempo non vedeva l'ora di stare da sola con lei. Le persone si affrettavano a muoversi lungo la via, sperando di arrivare alle loro destinazioni prima che ricominciasse a piovere.

La riconobbe da lontano; era impossibile non distinguere quel modo di muoversi, neppure in mezzo ad una folla di centinaia di persone. Sembrava che danzasse, ogni singolo movimento era perfetto ed elegante, come se fosse stato studiato nei minimi dettagli, ma appariva perfettamente naturale. Si era cambiata, adesso indossava un impermeabile scuro da cui sporgevano dei lunghi pantaloni neri e degli stivaletti bassi.

Appena la vide che si avvicinava le sorrise e lei ricambiò, nonostante il cappuccio calato sulla testa. Gli occhi grigi della cantante sembravano ardere di qualcosa di famelico, per un momento Wang ebbe paura, poi l'allontanò; non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

«Non te l'ho neppure detto, ma quel vestito ti sta benissimo.» a quelle parole Juan arrossì, mormorando un timido ringraziamento. Sun le tese una mano avvolta in sottili guanti scuri, e lei l'accettò con un sorriso. «Vieni con me, voglio mostrarti una cosa.» non fece in tempo a rispondere che stavano già tornando verso Hollywood Road, diretti verso ovest.

 

 

Wang si guardava attorno, incuriosita, osservando i negozi di antiquariato che costellavano la via. La compagna non voleva dirle dove stessero andando, si limitava a sorridere. Giunsero in un piccolo vicolo laterale, vicino a Hollywood Road Park, e Wang vide una grande chiesa cristiana svettare verso il cielo plumbeo. Sun si avvicinò all'edificio, senza accertarsi che la seguisse, sapeva che non sarebbe rimasta indietro.

«Come mai siamo qui?»

«Te l'ho detto, voglio mostrarti una cosa.» Aggirò l'edificio fino ad arrivare ad una porticina laterale mal messa che sembrava non essere più utilizzata da anni, ma Huan riuscì ad aprirla senza difficoltà, come se fosse abituata ad entrarci. La donna la seguì all'interno della chiesa con un brivido di eccitazione, sicuramente sarebbe stata una notte indimenticabile, all'insegna della follia, e lei avrebbe accolto ogni cosa con gioia, felice di poter scappare dalla sua vita almeno per una notte.

La chiesa era umida e fredda, completamente avvolta dalle tenebre, ma questo non sembrò impensierire minimamente la compagna. Sun si muoveva come se la conoscesse a memoria. La condusse attraverso la sagrestia, fino ad arrivare alla navata principale. Solo la debole luce che filtrava dall'esterno dava una vaga idea dell'interno dell'edificio. Juan distinse chiaramente l'altare davanti a lei, ma le grandi statue che adornavano le colonne le sembravano grottesche figure, piuttosto che i santi che dovevano rappresentare.

Huan le slacciò l'impermeabile facendoglielo scivolare a terra. Le mani guantate della cantante percorsero il corpo della compagna, accarezzandola, gustandosi i brividi che ogni tocco le suscitava.

«Q-qui?» mormorò Wang con voce tremante. Non le sembrava possibile di essere in una chiesa deserta e apprestarsi a fare _quello_.

«Non ti va?» Sun si mordicchiò un labbro, le sembrò quasi di vederla sorridere nel buio mentre le sue mani correvano lungo il vestito cercando la zip per sfilarlo, facendolo scivolare per terra accanto all'impermeabile. «Sei così bella…» le mani della cantante percorsero il corpo di Juan, lasciandola senza fiato, nonostante si limitasse ad accarezzarla. Le passò un dito sulle labbra, divertita dallo stato di torpore in cui era caduta la donna. Si avvicinò al suo collo, sfiorandole la pelle con la punta del naso. «Sono sicura che gli piacerai.» Wang aprì gli occhi perplessa e incrociò lo sguardo sorridente della compagna, non fece in tempo a chiedere cosa volesse dire che una mano scatto verso di lei, qualcosa di acuminato le trafisse la gola, facendole emettere un rantolo mentre sollevava le mani per coprire la ferita. Sun la spinse, sfilando lo spillone e un getto di sangue caldo le colpì il viso, ma lei non se ne curò. Juan cadde di schiena sulla pietra fredda e lei si sedette cavalcioni, impedendole di muoversi, osservando il sangue che fluiva sul pavimento. «Sì, lui ti apprezzerà.» L'ultima cosa che Juan vide fu un oggetto scintillante che saettò nell'aria, prima di sentire qualcosa piantarsi nel suo occhio, facendolo scoppiare e affondare fino ad arrivare al cervello.

Huan osservò la sua opera e sorrise compiaciuta, poi prese un secondo spillone dall'impermeabile trafisse anche l'altro occhio che fissava sconvolto l'oscurità. Rise quando sentì la punta che bucava il bulbo facendo fuoriuscire i liquidi contenuti. Quando si alzò dal corpo della donna questa aveva due piccole mosche d'ottone al posto degli occhi.

Finì di toglierle anche i pochi indumenti che le restavano e li ripiegò con cura accanto al suo corpo, lasciandoci sopra piccole macchie di sangue, poi uscì, mandandole un bacio da lontano.

«Il mio Signore ne sarà felice. Il Signore delle Mosche apprezzerà i miei doni e mi verrà a trovare.» mormorava uscendo dalla porta e richiudendosela con cura alle spalle. Aveva fatto solo pochi passi che la pioggia ricominciò a cadere, cancellando ogni traccia di sangue che aveva sul corpo. Tornò a mescolarsi alla gente in strada come se nulla fosse, ridendo e canticchiando tra sé, felice del contatto con ogni singola goccia d'acqua.

Le sarebbe piaciuto vedere la faccia che avrebbe avuto il prete la mattina successiva, quando sarebbe entrato in chiesa. Scoppiò a ridere, ma nessuno ci fece caso, il vento e la pioggia battente mascheravano ogni suono.

 

 _________________________

1) 雨之歌: Yǔzhīgē = Il canto della pioggia. So che dovrei mettere la traduzione, ma mi piaceva il suono in cinese >_

2) Tipico liquore cinese

3) Un parco che si trova nella zona sud di Hong Kong.

 


End file.
